


Kinktober 2019 - Super Sexy Skeletons

by SheeWolf85



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Biting, Consent, Discussions about Kinks, Ectobiology, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinks, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Spicyhoney - Freeform, exploring kinks, jar of kinks, tags will be added because i'm not sure what all will be in these, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheeWolf85/pseuds/SheeWolf85
Summary: Stretch introduces a new game to his and his fiance's love life.All sex. All Spicyhoney.





	1. A New Game

**Author's Note:**

> Because I’m a big masochist and hate myself (read: I love this fandom and Spicyhoney so much it’s a diagnosable problem at this point), I’ve decided to try my hand at a few kinktober prompts in addition to my spooktober drabble challenge. I’m not going to try for all 31 days. I think that would be setting myself up for failure. 
> 
> All of these chapters will revolve around the same Spicyhoney couple and follow the same general story that’s set up in the first chapter. 
> 
> As such, the first chapter is introductory. No smut to be seen here, folks, but plenty of suggestions. 
> 
> Because I’m not doing the whole kinktober thing, I’m not posting the prompts. I do have a list, but I’m picking and choosing the ones I want to use. Because of that, tags will be updated as I choose new kinks to write. Each chapter will also have a header that explains the kink and any warnings so you can skip if it's not your thing.
> 
> So there you have it! I hope you all enjoy!

Edge was never really sure what to expect when he got home from work. Sometimes his fiance would be asleep on the couch, sometimes out in the backyard basking in what was left of the day’s sunshine. Sometimes even he could be found in the kitchen getting something started for dinner that Edge would inevitably have to rescue. 

He loved Stretch, he truly did, but that didn’t mean Stretch could cook. He’d been giving his love some lessons and he’d caught on quite well, but he wasn’t ready to master a homemade pot pie yet. 

When he got home that day, he could only guess as to what he’d find his love up to. 

Stretch was sitting on the couch with strips of paper laying out on the coffee table in front of him, scissors in hand while he cut more strips from what Edge assumed had once been printer paper. In the middle of the coffee table was an empty mason jar with the lid removed and sitting next to it. 

“hey, babe!” Stretch called in delight, his face brightening with a gorgeous smile. 

Edge smiled back and walked behind the couch, leaning over to steal a kiss. “What’s this?”

“oh, y’know...just something i thought could be fun. i’ll tell you all about it after dinner. what are we having?”

Another kiss. “I’m not sure yet. Let me go change and I’ll see what I can whip up.”

Stretch just nodded and continued cutting strips as Edge walked away. 

He kept dinner simple, and after they ate and Stretch helped to clear up the kitchen, they both went back out to the living room.

“okay, so you know how we both like to have sex?” As Stretch spoke, he began separating the strips of paper into two piles. 

Edge raised a brow. “Yes?”

“well, i was talking to a friend online today and they had this great idea.” He paused for a second to dig around on the couch, somehow producing two pens. He handed one of them to Edge. “what i want you to do is write down something you like on each strip of paper. it can be things we’ve already done together or things you want to try.”

Edge blinked and stared at the papers in his hand for a moment. “What kinds of things?”

Stretch smiled that same smile he got when Edge was being dense. “sexual things, babe. kinks. all the dirty, raunchy things you can possibly think of that you wanna do to me. write them on the papers.”

Edge felt his cheekbones heat up. There was no reason for him to be embarrassed; Stretch was less likely to be shocked or appalled by anything he could write down than he was to sprout wings and fly away. He was the furthest thing from prudish or modest, and had introduced Edge to many new things throughout their relationship.

And yet...something about this idea was almost overwhelming. He wasn’t sure he could think of anything kinky or sexy that they hadn’t already done. 

“babe?”

Stretch’s voice caught his attention and he looked up. 

“it doesn’t have to be new or anything like that. just write down things you enjoy. you like it when i suck your cock, right?”

Hell yes. Edge nodded. 

“okay, so maybe write down ‘oral’?”

He could do that. He sucked in a breath and wrote the word down on the first strip of paper. Stretch was already halfway through his little stack, and he’d folded each one and set in the mason jar. Edge did the same with his. 

“great, now just use your imagination. think of things you like to do.”

“And after this you’re going to let me fuck you, right?” There was no way he’d get through this little exercise without getting hugely turned on. 

Stretch grinned. “actually, i was thinking after this we’d shake up the jar and pick an idea to try.”

There was no possible way for Edge to hide how much he liked that idea, so he just nodded and got to work writing down a few ideas. 

The more he got into it, the more he let himself fall further into fantasy. He truly loved going down on Stretch, and so he wrote ‘cunnilingus’ to be sure it wasn’t confused with his first paper. He so enjoyed face-fucking his love in the shower, holding his head close as Stretch let him use his throat. 

He was proud of himself for coming up with a few ideas that they hadn’t tried yet. They were still things Stretch had talked about, but they were nonetheless exciting. He wanted to see his fiance torn apart by pleasure, begging for an orgasm that Edge kept just out of his reach. He wanted to see Stretch on his knees with his hands tied behind his back, his dick hard with a vibrator strapped to it, wanted to see him fall apart as Edge controlled the strength of the vibrations. Hell, we wanted to see Stretch on his hands and knees in front of Edge, begging him for more as he tugged on the collar around--

His thoughts screeched to a halt, the mental image of Stretch in his collar too much to handle. Edge hadn’t been able to bring it up yet, too worried it would scare his love away. He had all he could want with Stretch as it was, and being on the surface as they were, there was no need to collar him to keep him safe. 

And yet, it was an idea that had been there from the very beginning. A little trickle of a thought that reappeared every now and then but was easy enough to shove back down into the depths of his soul where it belonged. 

Stretch made an odd noise that sounded something like laughter. 

“you okay there, edgelord? you look like you just blue screened yourself.”

Edge cleared his throat. “I thought of something...that I might like to try with you. Someday.” 

“write it down then. that’s what this is all about, babe; exploring things we want. and just so ya know, if we pull something that we don’t like or that we’re not ready for, we can always set it aside. we can come back to it later if we want. just because we pick something out of the jar doesn’t mean we have to do it, but even then it’s a great idea to talk about those things.”

Knowing that Stretch wouldn’t feel obligated if he picked out this particular paper, and with a breath for courage, Edge wrote the word on the next strip.

‘Collar.’

Just seeing the word felt taboo. He felt like he should shred it, like letting Stretch see it would harm their relationship. Instead, he folded the paper up and slipped it into the jar. He had to trust that Stretch meant what he said. 

“do you wanna write any more down?” Stretch asked, gesturing to the papers remaining in Edge’s hands.

Edge shook his head. “No, I can’t think of anything else.” He noticed Stretch had used all of his papers. “Do you want more?”

“maybe two more?” 

Edge nodded and handed him the rest of his papers. He watched as his love hunched over the coffee table to scribble down a few more words, tucking the papers into the jar after each one. 

“alright, i’m done.” He put the lid on the jar and reached down under the coffee table to produce a small, square box. “okay, so after we pick one, it’ll go in here so we don’t end up picking the same thing all the time. the idea is to try different things, right? also, when we pick something, we're also gonna flip a coin to see who’s the receiving partner. you’re heads and i’m tails. sound okay?”

He had put a lot of thought into this. Edge couldn’t deny that he was proud of his love for that, and also eager to get started. He nodded again.

“perfect!” he pulled the lid off the box and set it next to the mason jar. “are we ready? any last words? you feelin’ lucky, punk?”

Edge snorted. “Just shake the jar already.”

“okay, okay! keep your pants on, jeez. at least for a few more minutes.” He gave Edge a wink and picked up the jar to shake it up. The papers inside made a shuffling rattle sound. He then took the lid off and held it out to Edge. “you do the honors. let’s find out what we’re getting up to tonight.”


	2. I Could Make You Beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Begging, also featuring dirty talk and slight orgasm delay  
Warnings: Small touch of anxiety, comfort, consent, aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not capable of writing smut without feels.

**** **Kink:** Begging, also featuring dirty talk and slight orgasm delay  
**Warnings:** Small touch of anxiety, comfort, consent, aftercare

* * *

Edge took a breath and reached into the jar Stretch was holding, hoping against hope that he didn’t pull out his last paper. He wanted to give this a good start before potentially ruining it all. He tugged out a paper and smiled at Stretch’s over-excited grin, taking his time unfolding it. 

He stared at the word on the paper for a long moment, possibilities swirling in his head. It was one Stretch had written. 

“well?” Stretch prodded. “what kinds of kinkiness are we getting up to tonight?”

With a mischievous grin, Edge folded the paper back up. “You want me to tell you?”

Stretch raised a brow. “no, of course not; why would i want that?”

“I could make you beg for it.”

He wasn’t exactly sure what he expected to come of this, but it wasn’t Stretch leaning back on the couch with a shit-eating grin. “oh? what happened to flipping a coin?”

Oh. Right. Edge cleared his throat and unfolded the paper again, this time setting it on the table. “Do you have one.”

Stretch snorted. “when do i not? you wanna do it?” He pulled a silver coin from his hoodie pocket and held it out. 

Edge took it and looked it over for a moment, thinking about this. He was a little ashamed of himself, automatically thinking that he was going to be making Stretch beg right after he’d talked about the coin toss. The idea of him teasing Stretch was thrilling, and he hated that the opposite wasn’t just as appealing. He knew Stretch wouldn’t push him too far.

“babe?”

“Yes, okay.” He flipped the coin and set it down on the table. Heads. He swallowed and nodded, telling himself that this was okay. He’d begged Stretch before, been reduced to a quivering mess of joints before he was given the release his love had teased him with for what felt like an eternity. And yet, this seemed...different. He wasn’t sure how. 

“Bedroom?” he asked, staring down at the coin and everything it seemed to represent. He trusted Stretch. He did, so why was this hard? He stood up, pushing his hesitation aside. Stretch wanted this, and he was going to give it to him. 

“wait.” Stretch didn’t stand up with him. Instead, he took hold of his hand and pulled him back down. “babe, what’s wrong?”

There shouldn’t be anything wrong. Edge shook his head and opened his mouth, but Stretch cut him off. 

“don’t tell me it’s nothing. this is supposed to be fun for the both of us, and i can tell you’re not thinking fun things. so what is it? are you scared?”

His knee-jerk reaction was to deny it; he wasn’t scared. Being scared, showing it was just as dangerous as turning your back on an enemy. They could smell it, the dogs especially, and being scared wasn’t an option. 

But this wasn’t the underground, and even if it was, it sure as fuck wasn’t Underfell. Stretch had proven time and again that he wasn’t interested in prodding at Edge’s weaknesses, not anymore. 

“I don’t know why,” he finally said. “I trust you.”

Stretch nodded and lifted their joined hands to his mouth, kissing Edge’s knuckles. “do you want to pick a different one?”

No, he wanted to get over whatever this was. He just needed a little help, was all. 

“I think I’d rather hear how you want me to beg,” he said softly, squeezing Stretch’s fingers. “Tell me what to expect.” Maybe if he could remove the unknown part of the situation, if he knew what he was facing, it would be easier. 

“i don’t have a script, babe; i’m not really sure.” his tone was soft and patient, his fingers lightly caressing Edge’s hand. “but what if we just take things slow and you let me lead? it’ll be like any other night; you can tell me if anything i do is too much or if you wanna stop, and we can change our minds about what we’re doing if we want. is that okay?”

Stretch’s words calmed his nerves. Suddenly it wasn’t about enacting an unknown fantasy anymore; it was just about making love with his fiance. Edge nodded and leaned in to kiss him, his free hand slipping up to cup the back of his skull. 

As the kiss grew more heated, Stretch gently pushed Edge back against the couch cushions and climbed on his lap, straddling him. Edge wrapped his arms around his love, holding gently as his magic began to gather in his pelvis. 

Stretch broke the kiss then and pulled back just enough to look Edge in the eyes. Slowly and deliberately, he ground his hips against Edge’s. Edge groaned as his sockets slipped closed, his hands gripping Stretch’s hips tighter, pulling him in harder. 

“what do you want, babe?” Stretch asked quietly, his voice a silky promise. “you want my cunt? or do you want my dick?”

Edge didn’t have to think too hard on that question. “I want your cunt.”

Stretch’s laughter was a low breath as he leaned in to gently nip at Edge’s cervical vertebrae. “you do?” A long lick across Edge’s clavicle made him shiver. “what are you willing to do for it?” He ground hard against Edge’s hips again and bit down lightly.

Edge’s head fell back onto the couch as he breathed a shuddering moan. “Anything you want, love,” he answered. 

“the first thing i want is for you to lose the shirt. it’s getting in my way.” He sat up and tugged at the collar of Edge’s soft t-shirt. 

Edge stripped off the shirt and took a second to fold it somewhat haphazardly to set it on the arm of the couch. When he reached for the bottom hem of Stretch’s shirt, he raised his arms to make it easier to remove. Before Edge could fold it, however, Stretch took it from his hands and tossed it back behind him. 

“your clothes can be all neat and shit when i’m seducing you, but mine need to be in a heap on the floor.”

He raised a brow bone, but Stretch just leaned into him again, pressing sweet, sultry kisses down his neck to his sternum. Edge leaned back and let him do what he wanted as his thumbs gently grazed along Stretch’s exposed iliac crests. 

Stretch’s hands kept busy on Edge’s ribs, fingertips gliding across bone and pressing into sensitive spots with practiced precision. He made his way down, past his ribs and spine, to the button of Edge’s pants. 

He stopped then and pulled back. Edge looked at him with lidded sockets, his crimson eye lights flared out with desire. Stretch smiled sweetly. 

“you want me to keep going?” he asked, plucking at the button. 

Edge nodded.

But Stretch didn’t continue. He sat still on Edge’s lap and looked down at his hands as if he were contemplating something. 

“what do you want me to do?” he finally asked. 

Edge cleared his throat. “I want you to let me fuck you.”

“hmm. that sounds pretty vague. there’s a lot of ways to fuck. what, specifically, do you want me to do right now?” He peeked up at Edge, and the smirk on his mouth was both exciting and infuriating. 

“Undo my pants, take yours off, and sit on my cock.” He so wanted to take control of the situation, to turn them over so he was hovering over Stretch, peel his clothes off and fuck him into the couch cushions. He held back, his fingers twitching on Stretch’s hips, waiting for him to do something.

“so you want me to undo your pants?” Stretch’s fingers moved into position. He’d almost gotten the button undone when he stopped. “i think maybe you’d better ask nicely.”

Groaning, Edge let his head drop back against the couch. “Please? Just fucking...unbutton my damn pants, Stretch.”

Instead, Stretch pulled back, scooting further toward Edge’s knees. “now that’s no way to talk to your lover,” Stretch chided. 

It really wasn’t. Edge realized then that he’d actually snapped at Stretch as if he were actually angry. Shame filled his soul, and he sat up straighter, lifting one hand to gently cup Stretch’s jaw. 

“I’m sorry, love,” he said honestly. “I’m not--”

Stretch leaned in and kissed him, stealing his words. When he pulled back, he was grinning. 

“i know, edge. it’s okay, i know.” Gently, he pushed Edge back and used his shoulders as leverage to pull himself closer. They both moaned when their hips met again. “but i still think you need to ask nicely.”

“Please, Stretch?” Edge asked, running his hands down his love’s arms. “I love you. I want to make love to you. Please?”

Stretch leaned in and kissed him hard and deep before finally unbuttoning Edge’s pants. Without pulling back, he opened them wide and reached in to pull Edge’s cock out and stroked it gently. Edge moaned into the kiss, his hips shifting into Stretch’s touch. 

Breaking the kiss, Stretch leaned back enough to look down at his hands once more, this time giving a hum of approval and squeezing Edge a little tighter. 

“Fuck, please...Stretch, love, let me fuck you.”

Stretch smiled again and pulled back to stand up. Edge looked at him, a little surprised, but he relaxed when Stretch dropped his pants. 

“take yours off, too, babe. then i want you to lie down.”

Edge stood up and carefully stepped out of his pants, roughy folding them enough to set them on top of his shirt. He scowled slightly at Stretch’s pants, one leg inside out and the other stretching across the floor in a bizarre attempt at doing the splits. 

He shook himself and laid down on the couch, shifting to get comfortable, then reached out to beckon his love. Stretch came up to him in all his naked glory, his cunt glistening with wetness. The sight made Edge’s mouth water. 

Stretch took Edge’s outstretched hand, but he didn’t move to straddle him. “y’know, babe, i’m not sure i’m ready enough for this. i think i need you to help me out.”

With a grin, Edge pulled on Stretch’s hand, guiding him closer. “Then why don’t you have a seat and let me help.” He licked his teeth, thoroughly enjoying the heated flush that rose in his lover’s joints. 

He tugged lightly on Stretch’s hand again, and he complied, lifting one leg awkwardly to try to get settled. He nearly lost his balance and reached out to grasp at the back of the couch. They were both laughing by the time they figured it out, Stretch successfully straddling Edge’s face on the arm of the couch. 

Laughter died out immediately, turning into low groans of desire as Edge began to lick at Stretch’s wet cunt. He hadn’t lied; he might be wet, but not quite enough for penetration. Edge grabbed at Stretch’s hips to hold him steady as he pressed his tongue up into his lover’s cunt, felt him shudder around it, and heard his breath quicken. 

Soon enough, Stretch was writhing against Edge’s mouth, getting close to coming apart. His cries were nothing short of pornographic, one hand grasping at the top of Edge’s skull and the other holding Edge’s hand on his hip. 

Edge could never get enough of this. He enjoyed pleasing Stretch even more than he enjoyed his own pleasure. He lapped at Stretch’s clit, ripping another shuddering moan from him. 

Before Edge could take him apart completely, Stretch pulled back. He shifted awkwardly, shimmying his way down to lay on Edge. His breaths were coming in hard, hot pants that ghosted across Edge’s rib cage. 

“Love?” Edge asked, concerned. 

Stretch huffed a laugh and kissed Edge’s sternum. “i’m good, babe. gimme a sec.”

Edge nodded and just held on, lightly petting along Stretch’s spine as Stretch placed random kisses all over his ribs. 

It didn’t take long for Stretch to recover. He got up only enough to straddle Edge’s hips, maneuvering himself so Edge’s shaft was between the lips of his cunt. 

Edge shuddered, desire rocketing through him as his hips bucked into Stretch’s touch. 

“i think i’m ready now. thanks for the help, babe.” He gave Edge a wink. “now what do you want?”

“I want my cock inside you. Please, Stretch.” His dick twitched as Stretch’s fingertips circled the head of it. “Please?”

“i don’t think i’ve ever told you how fucking sexy you are when you beg for me,” Stretch said softly, trailing a finger into the wetness his cunt was dripping, only to swirl it over the tip of Edge’s cock. “do it again.”

“I need to fuck you. Please let me-- _ oh! _ ” His words cut off as Stretch lightly squeezed his tip and simultaneously ground his pussy against his shaft. 

“what was that?” Stretch asked innocently. “i didn’t catch what you said.”

“You fucker,” Edge laughed, looking up at Stretch fondly. “That wasn’t nice.”

“oh, i think it was very nice.”

He wasn’t wrong. “If you’re not careful, you’re going to make me cum like this. Dammit, your fingers are-- _ fuck! _ \--please, Stretch?  _ Please. _ ”

“i guess you’ve asked nicely enough.” Stretch lifted his hips and guided Edge’s cock into position, taking his time to sink down onto it. 

Edge’s back arched and he fought to keep his sockets open as Stretch sat on him, his cunt tight and wet, enveloping his cock with familiar yet intense pleasure. 

Once seated, Stretch whined and leaned in to put his hands on Edge’s ribs as balance as he lifted up slowly, torturously, all the way up to the tip, then back down just as slowly. 

“fuck, your cock is so big,” Stretch panted, “i can feel it so deep inside me.” He circled his hips, moving almost lazily as he cried out again. “i don’t think i take enough time to appreciate this, babe. just your cock filling me up so damn much.” 

Edge’s fingers were tight against Stretch’s hips. He was trying desperately not to control, but fuck if he didn’t want to speed things up. He wanted to pound into Stretch, to watch his face as he came apart and then release deep inside him. Stretch’s slow movements were torturous, felt so good yet weren’t enough to get him there. 

“Please, love…” Edge’s voice was tight with need. He whimpered as Stretch began to rise again, all the way up, then back down slowly like before. “Fuck, please...just let me...I need to fuck you.”

Stretch leaned down to press a soft kiss to his teeth. “you are fucking me, babe. nice and slow. this way i can feel every damn twitch and pulse; i can feel you getting harder, wanting to cum but not able. you want to cum inside me?”

Edge nodded, another whimper escaping his mouth. His hips bucked upward before he could stop them, and both skeletons moaned in unison. 

“fuck, edge...okay, yeah, slow is nice but i need more of that.” He moved faster, pushing down with more force. “come on, baby, give it to me.”

Edge adjusted his grip on Stretch’s hips before he started thrusting upward, pulling Stretch down as he did. Their words descended into incoherent moans, mixing with the sounds of wet magic and bone slapping against bone. 

Stretch sat up again as they moved, reached between his legs with one hand to rub his clit. Edge watched with needy satisfaction, felt a hot rush of wetness as Stretch cried out. His love was so close. The need to see him come apart outweighed his own pleasure, and Edge slowed down just enough to find the right angle, to make sure he could hit it each time he thrust upward. 

“right there, baby!” Stretch cried out, his fingers moving faster on his clit. His bones began to shake as he got closer. “fuck, yes… right… oh!  _ right there! _ ”

Edge growled, determined to keep his composure as long as possible. Stretch gasped, his cunt clamping down as he finally reached his orgasm. His back arched and his hips thrust in awkward, uncoordinated movements. 

Each wave brought a new pulse to his cunt, and soon Edge couldn’t hold on any longer. He grasped at Stretch, pulling him down to hold tightly as he thrust in once, twice, then a final third time and came hot and hard, filling his love to overflowing.

They laid together on the couch, slowly coming down from incredible heights, their chests heaving with labored breaths. Edge pulled out slowly, earning a whimper from Stretch. The rush of their mixed magic made Edge make a mental note to scrub the couch later. 

“i love you so much, edge,” Stretch said softly. He pressed a kiss to Edge’s sternum. “so damn much.”

Edge tightened his arms around him. “I love you, too.” He didn’t let himself ask if what they’d done was okay, if Stretch was happy with the way Edge had begged him. Instead, he nuzzled against the top of his head. 

Stretch must have felt his uncertainty. “you did so good, babe. so good.” He was obviously getting tired, melting into Edge as he continued to relax. “did you like it? not the sex, i know you liked that, i mean the whole jar thing.”

“It will take some time, I think, to get used to it. But yes, I most certainly enjoyed the results.”

He could feel Stretch’s smile against his bones. “i’m glad. you know i’d throw it away if you weren’t comfortable with the idea, don’t you? you don’t have to go along with it just for me.”

The thought was painful. Stretch had put a lot of thought into his idea, and at the end of the day, it was a very good one. Edge just needed to remember that it was intended to bring fun and variety to their love life. It wasn’t because Stretch was unhappy or that Edge hadn’t given him enough. And if something came up that either of them weren’t comfortable with, they would talk about it. 

“I don’t want you to throw it away. Let’s give it some time.” He hugged stretch a little tighter and pressed a kiss to his skull. 

They were silent again for a long moment, basking in their togetherness as their souls returned to soft, content pulses. 

“We should go shower and get ready for bed,” Edge suggested a bit later, lightly shaking Stretch’s shoulders.

“can’t move. go shower for me.”

Edge snorted. “No, you have to come with.”

Stretch groaned. “but why?”

“Sit up for me, love, and I’ll show you why.” He pushed on Stretch’s ribs.

They both hissed with lingering pleasure and overstimulation as Stretch sat up on Edge’s hips. They looked down, magic still cooling in both their pelvises, though their shapes had dissipated. 

“we’re pretty colorful,” Stretch said, reaching down to smear their mixed cum along the inside of his right femur. It was drying, sticky and cold on his heated bones. He grimaced. “yeah, okay, let’s go shower.”

After cleaning up and drying off, the two went to their bedroom, Edge getting into pajamas while Stretch slipped under the covers still naked. Once Edge laid down as well, Stretch snuggled up to him and yawned before settling down, one arm thrown over Edge’s ribs and a leg twining with his.

“Goodnight, love. Get some rest.”

“you too, edgelord.” 


	3. You're a Drug to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Aphrodisiacs, also featuring toys, overstimulation, and multiple orgasms.   
Warnings: light hurt/comfort, emotional hurt/comfort, overcoming a fear, no actual drug use, I don’t see this as dubious consent because the situation is talked about at length and consent is given in full before any aphrodisiacs are given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um....Yeah, so it's not October anymore, but does that mean we can't have more Kinktober???? I didn't think so.
> 
> Edge kind of surprised me as I was writing this. I wanted to use this kink, it's one of my favs, but Edge wasn't so keen on it. We worked out our differences and this happened.

**Kink:** Aphrodisiacs, also featuring toys, overstimulation, and multiple orgasms.   
**Warnings:** light hurt/comfort, emotional hurt/comfort, overcoming a fear, no actual drug use, I don’t see this as dubious consent because the situation is talked about at length and consent is given in full before any aphrodisiacs are given.   
**Note:** I’m not capable of writing smut without feels. All the feels. Feeeeeeeeeeeels. 

* * *

Stretch wiggled excitedly next to Edge on the couch, waiting impatiently for him to finish shaking their kink jar and pick out a paper. He had the coin in his hands to flip and decide which one of them would be the receiving partner. 

Edge finally reached in and plucked a paper from the jar before setting it back down on the coffee table. He glanced at Stretch with a tease in his sockets as he proceeded to open the folded paper as slowly as possible. 

“oh come on,” Stretch whined. “i’m dying here!”

Edge chuckled. “You’re not dying, you’re just impatient.”

Stretch just shrugged and scooted a little closer so he could see what the paper said when his fiance finally opened it up. 

His mouth began to water when he saw the word scribbled in his own handwriting. He’d tried aphrodisiacs once before, sometime in college, and he’d had a hell of a time. He couldn’t wait to experience it with someone he actually loved. Giving up control with Edge was easy, Edge took the reigns like the born leader he was, but how much better would it be with every sense heightened? Or, if the coin suggested Edge be the receiver, how lovely would he look completely taken apart by pleasure?

He swallowed and looked up, expecting to see that feral gleam of _ want _ on Edge’s face that he loved so much. 

What he saw instead cooled him off faster than if he’d been thrown into a pool of ice. 

“babe?” he asked, suddenly concerned for the fear in his lover’s eye lights. “you okay?”

Edge swallowed and nodded. He sucked in a breath and looked over at Stretch. “Can you tell me why you want this?”

His voice wasn’t harsh, it wasn’t accusatory or derisive, but Stretch still felt himself flinch at the way it shook. He never imagined that something like that could scare Edge so much. 

“i just, um…” He wasn’t sure what to say. He swallowed again and decided to go with the truth. He scooted just a little closer and took Edge’s hand, twining their fingers together. “i’ve tried it before with a couple fuck-buddies in college. it was...eh, fun, but when i think of feeling like that with you? i mean, you can get me pretty damn desperate on your own without any help, but it just...it sounds like it would be a lot of fun.”

He lifted Edge’s hand and kissed his knuckles. “but you know i’ll forget about it if you’re not into it. i want this to be fun for us both.” He was starting to feel like maybe they needed to actually go through the things they’d put in that jar. This was the second time that Edge had been hesitant about something and only the third time they’d used the jar. Those statistics weren’t very promising. 

Edge’s fingers tightened on his. “I love you. I know the things you put in the jar were to try to introduce new things to our love life.” He sucked in a deep breath and leaned in to press a sweet kiss to Stretch’s skull. “Please tell me that you’ll still be able to tell me to stop if you need to.”

The request was a surprise. Stretch looked up to meet Edge’s eye lights. “of course, babe. it’s not like i’m gonna be drugged or something.” He smirked, but it fell quickly at the look on Edge’s face. “you think i’m asking you to drug me?”

Edge’s brow furrowed. “That’s what an aphrodisiac is, Stretch. I’m familiar with the effects of them; remember I used to work with victims of sexual assault.” 

Stretch did remember that, but he’d never connected the two, never thought that what he’d used in college could be considered a drug to hurt someone with. He got up and shifted enough to climb on Edge’s lap. Edge accepted him eagerly, pulling him into a tight embrace. 

“i need you to know that i’m not trying to push you into doing this or make you feel like you have to be okay with it when you’re not. i just want you to understand what i was thinking of when i wrote that, okay?” He leaned up and kissed Edge’s jaw. 

Edge nodded. “Okay.”

“there’s this powder that you can put in your food. it’s made from a few different roots and stuff that are supposed to boost your sex drive, and it worked really well when i used it before. it never made me woozy or feel like i wasn’t in control of myself, it just heightened all of the good sensations. what you’re talking about is a drug that makes your magic go haywire. i haven’t actually seen the effects, but i’ve read about it and it sounds really awful.”

Edge hugged him tighter and kissed his shoulder. “I should have known you wouldn’t suggest something like that.”

Maybe that was true, but Stretch wasn’t about to let his baby beat himself up over it. He sat up straighter to say something, but Edge kissed him and beat him to it. 

“Can I think about it?”

“are you sure? edge, you don’t have to. we can wad that little shit up and forget all about it.”

Edge smiled and nuzzled against the side of his skull. “I know I don’t have to. I know you would put that desire away for me and never bring it up again. The thing is, now I know it’s not what I was afraid of. I would like to do more research on this powder and other possible aphrodisiacs before I give you a definitive answer. Is that okay?”

Stretch reached up to cup Edge’s jaw and kissed him gently. “of course that’s fine, babe. do we wanna pick another paper for tonight?”

Shaking his head, Edge leaned down to lick at Stretch’s cervical vertebrae. “I’d just like to make love to you tonight.”

Stretch held on tight as Edge stood up and carried him to their bedroom. He was perfectly fine with this. Sex with Edge was a treat no matter what kinds of games they were getting up to, and they had plenty of other opportunities to play.

* * *

Edge was eager to get home. He’d taken a few days to research what Stretch wanted. He needed to know what the difference was between the powder Stretch had used and the drugs that left monsters feeling violated, hurt, and confused. 

As it turned out, the difference was a big one. The drug affected the soul directly, causing the monster’s magic to change and distort for a short period of time. The powder, or rather, the herbs and roots it was made from, only encouraged magic to flow a certain way. It never touched the soul the way the drug did.

The fact that Stretch had tried it and hadn’t been hurt was also encouraging.

Edge had researched how much he should give to Stretch for maximum result while still avoiding any negative side effects. There was still a part of him that was unsure; he needed to be sure that Stretch had the ability to stop if he needed to. That was a deal breaker. If there was a chance he might be too overwhelmed or doped to stop, then there wasn’t a chance in hell Edge would let this happen. 

Which was why Edge had taken it the night before. He needed evidence to support the claims that the powder wasn’t going to fuck with Stretch’s head. 

He hadn’t been stupid about it. He’d told Stretch what he was doing and that he didn’t want to have sex that night. He wanted to see how well he could control himself and made Stretch promise to teleport out to his brother’s if he got pushy or violent. 

But nothing adverse had happened. Sure, Edge was horny as fuck all night long and wanted Stretch desperately, but he had been clearminded enough to remember that he was performing an experiment. 

With evidence in hand that Stretch was going to be okay, Edge was eager to get home and make dinner. Their lovemaking tonight was bound to be explosive, what with Edge’s pent-up need and Stretch consuming the powder. 

* * *

Stretch leaned against the counter with his hands in his pockets, a tilted smirk on his face as he watched his baby cook dinner. 

The past few days had been interesting, to say the least. Stretch should have known from the beginning that Edge would want to research some of the things he’d suggested in the jar. It was only more reason for them to go through the whole thing and talk about the more adventurous ones before they could be sprung on his unsuspecting fiance. Stretch really didn’t want a repeat viewing of the fear and worry on Edge’s face when he’d pulled that paper. 

“Is there a reason you’re in here watching me?” Edge asked, not bothering to turn to look at him. 

Stretch shrugged. “you’re sexy when you cook.”

And honestly, Stretch couldn’t wait for tonight. After dinner was eaten and the powder had a chance to work, he was gonna be in a brand new world of pleasure. Watching Edge the night before as he struggled with himself, his magic glowing brightly in his pants all night long, was a fucking tease, but Stretch understood why Edge had to do it. In all honesty, it brought a sweet but sharp pang of love to his soul that his baby was so willing to go the extra mile to understand something that Stretch wanted. 

He was still pretty certain Edge hadn’t done anything to get off. His baby was going to enjoy this, too. 

Edge only snorted in response. That was all right; he didn’t ask Stretch to leave so he wasn’t going to. Instead, he stayed right where he was, watching Edge’s back and hips as he swayed gently to whatever music was playing in his head. 

When dinner was finally ready, Stretch watched as Edge lovingly plated two servings. He then reached into the cupboard to get that magnificent powder and, using precise measurements, sprinkled some onto Stretch’s mashed potatoes before stirring it in.

Well. Stretch knew what he’d be eating first.

Before Stretch could take his plate, Edge caught his wrist and gave him a small kiss. 

“You’re sure about this?” he asked. His brow furrowed. “I should have asked that before I put the powder in your potatoes.”

Stretch grinned. “maybe you should have, but either way i’m absolutely sure about this. you know how this is going to make me feel, and i want it, babe. i really, really want it.”

The blush that crept up on Edge’s face was more adorable than it was amusing. He nodded and let Stretch take his plate.

They sat together at the table to eat, and Stretch couldn’t help but laugh at the way Edge was watching him. 

“if i didn’t know any better, babe, i’d say you developed a spontaneous food kink.”

Edge blinked a few times before meeting Stretch’s eye lights. “I might be slightly eager. Sue me.”

Stretch grinned. “_slightly _eager, yeah? if you’re slightly eager, then i’m slightly taller than my brother.”

“Just eat your dinner, brat.”

That he could do. 

By the time they made it out to the living room after cleaning up and putting leftovers away, Stretch was already starting to feel the effects of the aphrodisiac. His bones were heating up in the most delicious way, a promise of untold pleasure. He sat next to Edge, every part of him itching to tackle him. He’d be a good boy and let Edge initiate things tonight. 

“So,” Edge started, leaning back against the couch cushions. “What should we do now?”

Stretch did his best not to press his pelvis into the couch. “don’t be an asshole, babe.” He tried to glare, but he was pretty sure it didn’t look nearly as threatening as he wanted it to. 

Edge chuckled and reached out to wrap an arm around Stretch’s shoulders and pull him close. “I’m sorry, love; I couldn’t help it. Come here.” 

Stretch slid over and into the kiss Edge wanted, deepening it immediately. Every bone was on fire, and just the light touch of Edge’s fingertips against his arms was enough to cause his magic to take shape. He wasn’t sure what to make, what Edge would want to play with, but he wasn’t at all surprised when his magic decided both was the best choice.

He couldn’t help himself as he broke the kiss and got up only to straddle Edge’s lap. Edge chuckled into the kiss but didn’t say anything as he pulled Stretch tight to his body, thrusting his hips against Stretch’s. 

“oh my god, edge…” Stretch whined, his hips bucking of their own accord. He couldn’t get enough of Edge’s hard cock rubbing his own through their clothing. “fuck, i need you.”

Edge wrapped his arms firmly around Stretch and stood up. Stretch whined again, knowing Edge was taking him to their bedroom. He couldn’t help but kiss and lick at Edge’s neck as he walked, the movements of his strong body only causing more heat to rise through his own.

Stretch yelped when he was suddenly dropped, laughing as he bounced a little on the bed. “you could have warned me,” he said, mock upset.

Edge’s stare was feral as he began helping Stretch out of his clothing. “I could have, yes,” he agreed. “But I like it when you look at me like that, not a trace of fear that I might have actually dropped you where you might get hurt, trusting that I know what I’m doing even if you are alarmed by the sudden fall.”

Stretch smirked. He hadn’t forgotten that Edge had spent several hours yesterday in a highly aroused state, and by all the fucking stars, he was excited to see his baby so eager. He watched as Edge stripped himself, setting his clothes neatly aside like he’d done with Stretch’s.

And then he was crawling up Stretch’s body. He pressed hard, possessive kisses to Stretch’s bones as he went. Stretch wrapped his arms around him tightly, urging Edge to move up just a little more and fuck him, touch him, anything! But Edge resisted, growling softly as he pushed Stretch’s hands away. 

Edge glared up at him. “If I want to take my time, I’m going to take my fucking time.”

Stretch whimpered. “but i need you.” His hips bucked up, his cock rubbing lightly over the tip of Edge’s. 

Edge’s eye lights flared and his growl grew louder. Fuck yes. Please, yes. 

Stretch half expected Edge to shimmy his way up and either take both their cocks in his hand or fuck his already dripping pussy. He was not prepared for Edge to suddenly pull back, and he was halfway through asking what the fuck he was doing when Edge interrupted him with an order. 

“Turn over,” he barked. 

Stretch looked up at him, confused. “what?”

“You heard me. Turn over. Or do I need to make you?”

Yeah, there was a part of Stretch that desperately wanted Edge to make him. And so he chose not to move a damn bone. “what am i, a pancake?”

Edge raised a brow bone. “What you are, is about to get fucked.”

“is that a promise?” Stretch asked. “because i’ve been laying here waiting for like--” He yelped out a laugh when Edge made him turn around, now laying on his front. He didn’t fight it; he just let Edge lift his hips up so he was on his knees, his face and shoulders still pressed into the mattress. 

And then Edge was inside him, easing in slowly despite Stretch’s desire for a rougher start. He was wet enough, and his cunt throbbed with the need for more. 

“fuck, please!” Stretch begged. “come on, baby.”

Edge still took his time, slowly thrusting further until he finally hilted. He growled out a sigh and gripped Stretch’s hips tightly. 

“Fuck, your cunt feels so good,” Edge said roughly. 

Stretch pushed his top half up on his hands and turned enough to try to look at Edge behind him. “my cunt is gonna die of old age before you even start.”

Edge smirked and gave a small but forceful thrust causing both of them to cry out. 

Before Stretch could make a comment about Edge dying to shut him up or even beg again, a firm hand was between his shoulder blades pushing him back down to the mattress as Edge finally set a hard, unrelenting pace. 

Pleasure mounted quickly, Stretch’s whole body overwhelmed with it as his hands clawed at the blanket beneath his head. His voice broke as he cried out, his sockets clenched as his first orgasm built and released before his mind could fully catch up. Oh, but he wasn’t done; he needed more!

But Edge didn’t stop. He pressed harder on Stretch’s back, keeping him in the position he wanted him in. Stretch choked out a cry as a hand wrapped around his cock, stroking in time with Edge’s thrusts. 

_ "fuck!" _he gasped, followed by incoherent pleas for more. His second orgasm was building quickly, he could feel it in every fucking bone of his body. 

Edge leaned over him, the hand holding him down moving to the side of his shoulder. 

“I love you so fucking much,” Edge growled deeply against his skull, his voice breathless and strained with the effort of their lovemaking. “Cum for me, love. Cum for me so I can cum inside you.”

He was so close he couldn’t even think anymore. Every part of him was focused on his impending orgasm, Edge moving inside him and pumping his cock like a goddamned expert. The sharp sting of Edge’s teeth in his shoulder was all he needed, orgasm exploding through his body like fireworks. As his body writhed and his cunt spasmed, he felt Edge pulsing inside him, felt the warmth of his cum deep within. 

Edge didn’t linger in their position. He pulled out gently before moving to lay next to Stretch and pulled him into his arms. Stretch went willingly, eager for a minute to rest in his lover’s arms. He knew Edge was likely done, and that was just fine. Their evening had been everything Stretch could have dreamed and more. As he rested in Edge’s arms, however, he thought about the different ways he could get himself off a few more times. 

“I know you’re not done yet,” Edge panted. He swallowed and pressed a sweet kiss to Stretch’s head. “I just need a minute.”

Stretch leaned up on an elbow and kissed Edge. “babe, you don’t need to--” 

Edge’s expression shut him up. The raised brow bone along with the gleam in his eye lights seemed to suggest a challenge. 

“Did you really think I was just going to fuck you once and then leave you to take care of the rest of it yourself?” 

Stretch blinked. “well...i mean, when you put it that way, no, but i also know this stuff keeps you going for a few hours. you didn’t have any, and i don’t want you to hurt yourself or whatever.”

Edge kissed him again and hugged him tightly. “You’re right that my magic alone couldn’t keep up with you tonight. I’m not planning to use my magic alone, love. We haven’t used those toys together much, but I thought tonight would be a perfect opportunity.”

From the smirk and gentle laughter Edge gave him, he could see Stretch’s reaction on his face. Oh, he was excited for this. Whatever Edge was going to give him, he was all for it. 

* * *

Edge needed another moment before he could get up. As it was, he wasn’t so sure his legs wouldn’t give out if he tried. He was positive that sex while using the aphrodisiacs was amazing. After a night of abstinence on them, not even allowing himself to jerk off the night before, had resulted in one of the most intense orgasms of his life. Perhaps Stretch’s eagerness had a part to play, but no matter the cause, Edge still needed to let his magic settle. 

He was eager to keep going, however. He wanted to see Stretch come apart again and again, wanted to watch him as he writhed and begged and found pleasure at Edge’s touch. The thought of it had his magic stirring lightly through his body, as of yet still too exhausted to amount to much. 

He had given tonight a lot of thought over the past few days of researching. Especially after the night before, he knew he’d be breaking out their waterproof blanket. He’d had the foresight to set it out before he’d started dinner. He’d also set the toys he wanted to use in a little box under his side of the bed.

Finally ready, he urged Stretch to look at him before kissing him deeply. Stretch responded immediately, pressing his body close. He broke the kiss and whispered against his skull. 

“Lay on your back for me, love. Give me whatever you want; I’m not picky.”

He watched as Stretch shifted to lay on his back as requested, lifting his arms above his head. The magic swirling in his pelvis settled into the soft, puffy folds of an already glistening pussy. Edge swallowed, eager for a taste. But first, he had to get a few things ready. 

He sat up on the bed and reached down to get the box of toys, silently deciding which ones he might want to use first. He smirked to himself as he made his decision and set the box down on the mattress beside him. He pulled out the large red dildo, made to look like his own cock in shape, size, and color, and smiled when Stretch whined. 

Edge looked up at him, his soul pulsing with so much love at the sight of his love laying there, his eye lights blown wide with need, sweat dripping from his bare bones, and his knees parted wide to give him full access to his cunt. 

“please, baby?” Stretch whimpered. 

Edge wasn’t in the mood to tease his fiance anymore tonight. The rest of the evening was for pleasure only. He laid down next to Stretch and kissed him as he reached down to touch him, gauge how wet and ready he was for penetration. Unsurprisingly, he was already dripping. His hips bucked up and he cried out, his arms wrapping tightly around Edge’s shoulders. 

Edge didn’t linger. He picked up the toy and used his slick fingers to lube it up before he gently pushed it into his lover. Stretch groaned, holding Edge tighter as he began to fuck himself on the toy. Edge held it still, let Stretch do as he liked for a moment until he whined in frustration. 

Stretch didn’t even have to ask. Edge started thrusting it into him, fucking him hard and fast for a moment before turning on the vibration to the highest setting. 

“oh fuck!” Stretch cried out, his legs pushing further apart as one hand gripped Edge’s spine almost painfully tight and the other reached above his head. “i’m..._fuck!” _

Edge watched eagerly as Stretch’s sockets clenched shut and his body shuddered hard before his third orgasm hit. His back arched and his mouth fell open, choked cries escaping his throat as he squirmed, both trying to pull away from the toy and keep it close at the same time. 

Edge didn’t stop fucking him with it. He kept up the same pace and this time began kissing his way down Stretch’s body, licking sweet-salty sweat from his ribs and spine until he reached his goal. 

Gently, Edge parted the folds of Stretch’s cunt and angled himself so he could continue working the toy and lick his clit at the same time. Stretch cried out, his voice cracking in the middle, as his hands went to Edge’s skull to hold him in place. He started twisting the toy halfway through and set a slower pace, angling it so it hit that one pressure point inside Stretch that always drove him wild. 

This was no exception. Stretch reached orgasm number four hard, his body twisting and jerking with the intensity of it. 

Edge pulled back that time, easing the dildo out of him. Stretch was panting, little moans escaping him as aftershocks made him twitch. 

“fuck, baby, that was incredible,” he breathed. 

Edge gave him a few minutes to recuperate as he looked through the box and picked out a different dildo, this one with a rotating head, and a bullet vibrator. 

The next few hours were spent with Edge alternating between toys and his tongue and fingers, bringing Stretch to orgasm over and over again. His own magic was heating back up, eager to join his love in his pleasure once again. 

He put the toys aside and climbed over Stretch, kissing away tears of overstimulation as he pressed inside, gasping at the plush, wet heat of his cunt. He didn’t tease, couldn’t as his own need pushed him to fuck Stretch harder, kiss him wildly. They came together, their cries of passion swallowed between kisses. 

Edge nuzzled against Stretch’s skull. “Do you need more, love?” he panted. He was only too willing to give Stretch what he needed. If he’d been sated for the night, that was perfect. If not, there were still a few toys they hadn’t used yet. 

Stretch shook his head, his eye lights blown wide and diffused from pleasure. “no, i’m so good.” His voice was hoarse from overuse. “sticky as fuck, but good.”

Edge smirked. “We both need a shower.”

“you might need to carry me.”

“That can be arranged. Would you rather have a bath?” He kissed Stretch again, soft and sweet. “Whatever you’d like.”

Stretch looked at him, so much love shining in his sockets. “a bath sounds amazing.”

Edge nodded. “I’ll get it going and come back to get you.”

Stretch smirked. “i’ll be here.”

A while later, they lay together in the warmth of the bathwater, Stretch laying against Edge’s chest. 

“thank you for tonight,” Stretch said softly. “i know it was kind of hard at first, but thank you for not just saying to toss it. i would have been fine, you know that, but…” He shifted a little, moving to lay on his front facing Edge. “it means so much to me that you trust me like this, that you’re willing to go out of your comfort zone for some silly thing that i want.”

Edge kissed him softly, his hands gently massaging his spine under the water. “I want to make you happy, love. I know that you would still be happy with me if I can’t give you something you want, but I’m willing to keep an open mind with you. You’ve taught me how to do that, and I’ll forever be grateful for that. I do hope that you know if there’s something I can’t do, like if it were the drug you were talking about, I would say no. I wouldn’t make myself suffer for you, because I know how much it would hurt me if you were to do the same.”

In another life, he might have suffered for Stretch. It was hard to say; he wasn’t that person anymore, and that person might well have walked out the door at the suggestion of an aphrodisiac in their love life. He hated to think it. 

It wasn’t worth thinking it. 

Stretch kissed him again, bringing him out of those thoughts. “i do know that, babe. there’s no self-sacrifice allowed in this relationship. which is why i think we should go through that jar together and talk about everything we put in it.” 

Edge was suddenly hyper aware of the last paper he’d put in. 

“Everything?” he asked. He didn’t know why he was hoping that one single paper could be excluded. 

Stretch nodded. “yeah, everything. it’s been really fun trying new things with you, but i don’t want to blindside you again with something that scares you. i know we said we can talk about those things as they come up, but what if we just talk about them all at once, get rid of any hard stops so we don’t end up triggering each other, and then we can play safe?”

It was honestly a good idea, all things considered. It didn’t change the fact that Edge now dreaded his paper being seen. That one little word, _ collar, _ had the potential to destroy the happiness Edge had found. How had he talked himself into putting it in the jar in the first place?

He would just have to find it before Stretch could and throw it away. It would be that simple. It felt too wrong to think about going through the jar without Stretch. It would have to be when they went through it together. Somehow, he would find it first. 

Edge nodded. “You’re right, love.”

“as usual.” Stretch pushed himself up and kissed Edge deeply for a moment before relaxing back into the water. 

They got out and dried off, going to bed shortly after. Edge held Stretch close as he dozed, savoring the feel of him in his arms. He knew, without a doubt, that he would never take the life he had for granted, but that didn’t mean he didn’t need a reality check every now and then. Tonight, he would stay in bed next to Stretch just to feel him there.


	4. Open and Honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Open and Honest Communication ft. discussion of many other kinks.  
Actual Kink: Collaring ft. mirror sex and praise kink  
Warnings: A bit of discomfort from certain topics. Discussion of PTSD and triggers. Miscommunication. Hurt/Comfort. Light Angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we all know by now, healthy communication is one of my biggest kinks. These boys are trying, but I think Edge needs some practice. 
> 
> This will be the last chapter for this little series. I really had wanted to make it a whole thing with at least twenty chapters, but we all know I suck at sticking to my plans, lol. Usually things end up way longer than anticipated, but this one went the opposite way. We will see some resolution to the conflict set up in the last chapter, as well as some of the other kinks I had once intended to play with. Enjoy!

**Kink:** Open and Honest Communication ft. discussion of many other kinks.  
**Actual Kink:** Collaring ft. mirror sex and praise kink  
**Warnings:** A bit of discomfort from certain topics. Small discussion of PTSD and triggers. Miscommunication because of assumptions. Hurt/Comfort. Light Angst. 

* * *

“okay, so what we’ll do is just dump them all out and go through them one by one.” Stretch held their kink jar in his hands, shaking it lightly as if he were about to choose the night’s activity. Edge couldn’t keep his eyes off it, wondering where inside it that one dreaded paper was. It had been a few days since they’d decided they were going to do this, and Edge hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it since it was brought up.

“if we’re both okay with it, it’ll go back in this jar, but if either one of us is iffy then it’ll go in another jar. we can talk about each one, decide if we want to research or think about them before they go in this jar. also, if we’re sure that something is a no-go, we don’t even want to think about it or whatever, it can either go in the trash or we can have a little ceremony where we shred them.”

Edge smirked. “A shredding ceremony?”

Stretch shrugged. “maybe. i guess it depends on how hard a stop it is, yeah?”

It made sense, and Edge tried to believe that Stretch would be okay just shredding the collar suggestion. It would be so much better if he could find it first. 

He watched as Stretch opened the jar and dumped the contents on the table. He shuffled them up a bit with his fingers, and Edge couldn’t stop himself from reaching forward if he tried. 

“oh, wait,” Stretch suddenly stood up. “we need another jar for the maybe’s. be right back.”

Edge breathed a sigh of relief and waited until Stretch was gone before he started looking through them in earnest, only paying enough attention to each one to know if it said “collar” or not. He hadn’t realized he was holding his breath, anxiety rising in his soul, until he finally found it. He clenched it in his fist and did his best to make the pile look less like it had been rifled through before Stretch could come back.

“so do you think this one is too big?” Stretch asked, rounding the corner with a yellow cookie jar Edge had once intended to paint with sunflowers tucked against his chest. “i also thought it would be kind of funny to put the ones we both agree on in this one.” In his other hand was a green mason jar similar to their current one. “because, you know, green for go, yellow for slow down, and i didn’t get a red one but we’re not keeping our stops anyway.”

Edge smiled. “I think that would be just fine, but we might need to rearrange the mantle a bit if you want to keep that cookie jar out here.”

Stretch scoffed as he sat down, setting both jars on the coffee table. “we don’t need to keep it out here, babe; it’s just to keep those ones separate until we can decide if we’ll be comfortable with it under certain circumstances or if we want to get rid of it.”

Edge nodded his understanding. “I see. So, how are we doing this? Do we each pick one and take turns or what?” Edge quickly tucked his paper into his pocket to have both hands free, then leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees and clasped his fingers together between them.

“i mean, we can take turns if you want, but we’re doing them one at a time. you wanna go first?”

Nodding, Edge reached out to grab a paper. He unfolded it and showed it to Stretch. It was one Edge had written, the word “frottage” printed in pristine handwriting.

Stretch nodded. “that’s a nice one; i like that. if this morning is anything to judge by, you do, too.”

Edge couldn’t help but blush. “You’re right.”

After setting it in the green jar, Stretch reached out and grabbed another paper. Unfolding it, he held it out so Edge could read it as well. It was one Stretch had written, the words “lap dance” scrawled in the little space. He looked at Edge with a sappy grin. 

“what do you think? would you be comfortable with a lap dance?”

Edge couldn’t help but think of it, Stretch’s lithe body squirming on him as he danced, rubbing his ass against the front of Edge’s pants. Fuck, this was going to be difficult to get through. 

“and remember that if you’re only comfortable with it in certain situations, it goes in the maybe pile. if you’re comfy with it going either way, then it can go in the yeses.” 

Edge nodded. “I would be comfortable with that.” He could see it the other way, too, dancing for Stretch. He might be awkward, but he knew without a doubt that Stretch wouldn’t make fun of him. 

“awesome!” Stretch all but dunked it into the green jar and gestured for Edge to pick another one. 

The next several papers were all things he’d be fine with. Deep throating, mirror sex, double penetration, and edging. He couldn’t help but joke with Stretch that he Edged him every night. 

“oh you’re too funny,” Stretch said, his tone indicating it wasn’t funny at all. “does that make you super flexible because you’re stretched every night?”

Edge coughed out a laugh. “Of course it does; I’m very flexible.” 

“whatever. just pick the next kink please.”

Edge did so, his laughter dying out as he read what was on the paper. Spanking. He swallowed and tried hard not to imagine the scenario as he had with every other kink they’d discussed that night. 

“i’m going to take this one as a no,” Stretch said softly, taking the paper from him. “do you want to talk about it?”

Edge sucked in a breath and reminded himself that this wasn’t a bad thing. It was an opportunity to learn new things about his fiance. 

“What makes that appealing to you?” Edge asked. 

Stretch shrugged. “i’ve never done that before, honestly, but i’ve heard that when it’s done right by the right person, it can feel really good. is this the kind of thing that you think is an absolute no, or maybe just something you do to me?”

Edge tried to repress a shudder. “I couldn’t…” he trailed off and cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, Stretch, but I couldn’t do that to you. Even knowing it’s to bring you pleasure, I couldn’t hit you.”

Stretch scooted closer and kissed him softly. “don’t apologize, baby. this is why we’re doing this now, so we don’t have to go through this ever again. i would never, ever ask you to do something that makes you uncomfortable, you know that, and i’m not even a little disappointed that you can’t do this. there’s so much other stuff we can do together, right?”

Feeling a little better, and thankful Stretch hadn’t asked why or if he’d be okay getting spanked, Edge nodded and kissed him back. “You’re right. Please put that in the shred pile.”

He did, and then reached out to get the next paper. There were two words, once again written by Stretch. “blindfold/handcuffs”

Edge looked at it for a moment, his initial thought being a profound no, but then an image crept into his skull that wasn’t nearly as distressing as he’d thought it should be. Stretch, laying on their bed, hands tied to the headboard with a blindfold over his eyes. 

“I couldn’t do that for you,” Edge admitted. “I couldn’t be the one...tied up.” Even just the thought of it made his soul pound harder in his chest. 

“okay,” Stretch said easily. “do you think you could do it to me?” 

“I honestly don’t know. I would like to say yes, but I don’t know that I can really say how I feel about that. I don’t like the idea of you being helpless, not at all, but I have to admit I do like the thought of you trusting me enough to let me do that. I don’t know if that even makes sense.”

Stretch leaned in and kissed his jaw. “it makes sense, babe. let’s put it in the maybe jar and we can revisit it later, yeah?”

He tossed it into the yellow cookie jar and gestured for Edge to get the next one. 

The next several were fine. Edge would honestly love to see Stretch spread his legs wide with some knee-high stockings, and he had no problem submitting to or dominating his love. They had sex in the shower on a regular basis and while he wasn’t entirely sure what role reversal meant until Stretch explained it, it was something they already did anyway. Biting and scratching sounded more like foreplay, but he supposed that might have been the point. 

“I’m not sure how we’d do this,” Edge said as he held up the latest paper. On it in Stretch’s handwriting were the words “double penetration.”

Stretch blushed brightly. “well, i mean, one of us would just have to form two cocks. simple. unless we wanted a little more traditional dp and have the other one form two holes, but that’s fun, too.”

That was intriguing. It went in the yes pile. 

The next one was another that Edge wasn’t sure he understood. “Role play?”

Stretch scooted a little closer, obviously turned on by the paper he was fidgeting with. “yeah, so like, i’m a sexy nurse and you’re the handsome doctor, or even my patient, or maybe you’re a cop and i’m the criminal you’re after. role play. only rule is that every scenario has to end in sex.”

The idea was interesting, and while he was sure there were some characters he wouldn’t be interested in playing, he could certainly conjure up his inner thespian for Stretch. 

Stretch picked the next paper and practically moaned when he saw it. Edge couldn’t help but lean in to get a look. He wasn’t too surprised that it was another one he didn’t understand. 

“What is wax play?”

The lust in Stretch’s eye lights was unmistakable. He squirmed a little and sucked in a breath before explaining. “so we have candles, right? usually long ones instead of ones in a jar because you can control those better. but you light the candles and then drip the hot wax onto bones, and it’s--edge?”

He wasn’t sure when he’d started shaking. He closed his eyes tightly and sucked in a deep breath. “I’m okay,” he said tightly. 

“are you sure?” Stretch reached out and gently took his hand. 

“I’m sure.” Edge squeezed his hand. “That just sounds a little too much like…” He didn’t want to say it. He didn’t want to remember it. He swallowed and forced the words out. “Too much like some of the torture I went through in Underfell.”

“oh, baby,” Stretch breathed. “edge, i’m so sorry. if i knew, i wouldn’t have…” 

He trailed off, and Edge shook his head. He pulled Stretch closer and kissed his cheekbone. “Don’t be sorry, love. You couldn’t have known. Can we just shred that one?”

Stretch turned his head to kiss him, then nodded when he pulled away. “of course we can.” He set the paper aside with the other one to be shredded then turned back to Edge. “that’s almost all of them,” he said, something strangely hesitant in his voice. There were still a handful of papers on the coffee table, and Edge wondered if there was something else there that Stretch was worried about after the wax play one. Should he say something, give Stretch a chance to pull it out before Edge could see it?

Before he could decide, Stretch’s next words turned his soul to ice. 

“you wanna show me the one you pulled out earlier?”

Edge’s eye lights snapped to Stretch’s. He didn’t know what to say. How had Stretch even known? Edge was certain he’d been stealthy enough.

Stretch sighed. “yeah, i saw that. actually, i saw you tuck it into your pocket. you know that’s not fair, don’t you?”

Not fair? How was that unfair? 

He didn’t have a chance to ask. 

“babe, if you really, honestly don’t want me to see it then i won’t push, but i need you to know that i’m gonna be hurt and angry. you put that in there, and if i hadn’t decided to do this then i would have seen it eventually. we would have talked about it. on top of that, i haven’t tried to hide any of these from you, not even when i knew that some of them were going to be too much for you. i trust you enough to know that we can talk about it, that you won’t be angry with me for what i want. i also trust you enough to know that you’ll tell me if it’s too much for you, like spanking and wax play.”

Stretch was right. Hiding this from him was only telling him that Edge didn’t trust him. He did trust Stretch. Didn’t he? 

“what are you afraid of?” Stretch asked, not as gently as he had probably meant it. “i can tell you it’s not much worse than my fear of you seeing some of these.” 

Edge looked at him again. “You were scared?”

Stretch scoffed. “yeah. babe, i knew from the beginning that i’m more experienced than you. sexually, anyway. i was scared from the beginning that you would think this whole thing was because i was getting bored. i wasn’t, not at all, but you mentioned once that you wished you had the confidence to try new things, and i had thought this would be a nice way to help us both out. i knew i’d be bringing up things that maybe you wouldn’t be comfortable with, and yeah, i was terrified that you would think i’m some kind of freak for what i want to do with you. but i trust you, edge. i trust you, and it really hurts to think that you don’t trust me.”

With every word, Edge’s soul grew heavier with guilt. Stretch was absolutely right about this. He hadn’t tried to hide anything, he hadn’t been the least bit upset when Edge had an issue with the one he obviously wanted very much. And here Edge was, hiding something from his fiancé because it would upset him. 

With a sigh, Edge nodded and reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper he’d hidden there. He took a second to open it before he sucked in a deep breath and handed it to his fiance. 

For a long moment, the room was silent. Edge didn’t dare look at Stretch to see his reaction. He couldn’t. But as each second ticked on, he became more and more convinced that it was bad. 

“babe?”

Edge flinched, realizing too late that Stretch’s voice was soft and patient. 

“edge, please look at me.” Stretch’s fingers wrapped gently around his own, and Edge finally made himself look over at him. 

He was smiling, a soft gleam in his eye lights. 

“You’re not angry?” Edge asked, not sure if he dared be that hopeful. 

“no, of course not. this is what you were so afraid of?” He held out the paper, and Edge peeked just to make sure that he had grabbed the right one. Sure enough, the word he so feared was right there in his handwriting. 

“Yes,” he admitted. 

“why? i mean, i think i know why, but what have i done that made you think i wouldn’t be willing to at least talk about it?”

Edge sucked in a breath and leaned back against the couch. He reached out and urged Stretch to get closer. He did, snuggling into Edge’s side while still looking up at him, reminding him that he was waiting for an answer.

“It’s not anything you’ve done recently. I realize that I’m not being fair, and I’m sorry. I didn’t...I didn’t think about that before, that you’ve put so much faith in me with this whole thing, everything that you put in that jar. I do trust you, Stretch, but I suppose there’s been a part of me all along that’s been waiting for something to happen, and with each new good thing I get, that feeling gets stronger. Here I am, engaged to the love of my life in a nice home on the surface with a good job that I actually enjoy doing that pays well enough to support the both of us, and I just…” He sighed and shook his head, uncertain if he was even making sense. “I love you so much, and I’m terrified that I’m going to do something to ruin this. I know how it sounds, love; I know how I would feel if you were to say the same thing, but no matter how hard I try, I can’t make it go away. I can only hope every day that I show you how much I love you.”

Stretch was silent for a moment. Edge swallowed another surge of fear that he’d said too much; now that he’d acknowledged out loud how lucky and happy he was, the universe was going to take notice and destroy it.

“wow,” Stretch finally breathed. “i never thought...i mean, yeah, i’m absolutely positive that i don’t deserve you and i’m maybe a bit concerned that someday you’ll realize that, but i never thought you were that scared of losing me.”

“Not all the time,” Edge said softly. “Just sometimes, when insecurity hits. It’s been worse, since I put that in the jar. I know your opinion of collars, and I never, ever want you to think that I see you as a pet. It…” A sudden rush of emotion caused his voice to break. He cleared his throat and squeezed Stretch at his side. “That’s not what it is to me. I was worried I wouldn’t get the chance to explain, that you would assume…” He couldn’t even say it. Once upon a time, before he’d even known that Red wore Edge’s collar, Stretch had assumed the worst of them. He had seen some Underfell monsters wearing them and had mocked them in the privacy of their home. 

“oh, edge…” Stretch sat up next to him and cupped his jaw, leaning in to press a sweet kiss to his mouth. 

Edge kissed him back, basking in his love. When he pulled back, Edge sighed and took Stretch’s hands gently, easing the paper out from his fingertips. 

“We can just shred this.” He began leaning forward when Stretch suddenly lurched over and snatched the paper from his hands. 

“now wait a minute, edge! can’t we talk about it first?” He sat back, holding that little paper to his chest like he was protecting it. “maybe i have a few opinions to share.”

Edge swallowed and sat back, nodding. His soul hurt in his chest with dreaded anticipation of what Stretch might have to say. Just because he wasn’t angry enough to walk out didn’t mean he was happy to just let it go. 

Before Edge could say anything, Stretch got up and straddled his lap, squirming just enough to be enticing. He kissed him quickly and smiled. Edge was so confused. 

“first of all, babe, i love you, and i trust you. i’ve learned so much about you and underfell, and i realized a while ago how much of an asshole i was to about things that were actually a big deal. can i apologize for that? i never realized how much i was shitting on your entire culture, and yeah, i was in a bad place at the time, but i don’t think that gives me the right to just get a free pass. so i’m sorry for all those times i said shit without knowing what i was insulting.”

It wasn’t the first time he’d apologized for those things, but there seemed to be something different this time, something deeper. Edge nodded and wrapped his arms around Stretch to pull him in for a hug. 

“I forgive you, love. Angel knows I did the same thing to your culture.”

Stretch huffed. “not nearly as bad as i was.” He kissed Edge’s cheekbone and pulled back. “so, now that i’ve apologized, i want you to tell me what collaring me would mean to you, sexually. and i have to guess that there are different types of collars, considering your brother still wears yours.”

Edge nodded. “There are many different kinds. I won’t go into all of them because they’re not important right now, but collaring you would be significant to me in two ways. Our wedding is only a few months away, and I couldn’t be more excited to be able to call you my husband, but this ceremony is not what I’m used to. In Underfell, large gatherings and such public showing of affection was essentially the same as painting a target on oneself and asking to be attacked or killed. The less dangerous way to show that a relationship was at that stage was with a specific type of collar.” 

He paused for a second to let that sink in. Stretch nodded and leaned in to rest his head on Edge’s shoulder. 

“so one of the reasons you want to collar me is make me your husband according to the customs you grew up with?”

Edge nodded and kissed his skull. “Yes. I would understand completely if you’re not comfortable with that, which is where the second significance comes in. Allowing me to collar you in the bedroom is, I suppose, a form of role play. You wouldn’t be submitting me as a master and owner type dynamic, but more of one where you trust me to be your provider and caretaker, and to meet all of your needs, sexual and otherwise. I suppose you could compare it to this world’s definition of a Dom/sub relationship, with a few differences. For one, it doesn’t exist outside the bedroom--or wherever we have sex--and you’re not asked to keep the collar on all the time.”

Stretch nodded. “so let’s say i wanted to let you collar me with the first intention, the wedding one, does the second one still apply? or is it one or the other?”

A little confused, Edge let his hands wander down Stretch’s spine. “That would be up to the both of us to decide. I certainly wouldn’t be opposed to both, and in that case, the collar simply takes on a different meaning when we want to play the part of sexual dominance.”

“do you have a collar for me? or if we wanted to do this would we use a makeshift one?”

Edge cleared his throat. “I, um...I had one made at the same time I had your ring made. I don’t know that I ever intended to give it to you, but I couldn't resist the idea of having one.” 

Stretch sat up then and kissed him. “can i see it?”

“Are you sure?” He could see this going bad in an instant, and he truly didn’t want to see Stretch reject it. It would feel too much like him denying Edge’s proposal, and while he knew that wouldn’t be the case, the fear still built in his soul. 

But Stretch smiled at him, his eye lights soft and full of love. “i’m sure, babe. we’re in this relationship together, right, and i want to marry you and be your husband in every way possible, especially ways that are so important to you.” 

Edge hesitated for a moment. “It’s more important to me that you’re happy and comfortable, Stretch. I don’t need you in my collar to know that you love me.”

“i know, and i’m not asking you to show me because i feel bad or like i owe you anything, okay? yeah, i was a shit, but that’s not what this is about.” He leaned in and nuzzled a kiss against Edge’s mouth. “this is about me wanting to participate in customs from your world, customs that helped to shape who you are. is that okay? i don’t want you to feel like i’m pushing you to do this.” 

Edge pulled him in tightly and kissed him. “It’s absolutely okay, love. Let me go get it.”

Stretch all but jumped up, and the excitement on his face was a balm to Edge’s soul. He took Stretch’s hand and led him back to their bedroom where he got in the closet and dug out an old-looking shoe box. Inside that was the boots he’d once worn in Underfell, and inside one of the boots was a smaller black box in the shape of a long, narrow rectangle. 

“heh, nice hiding spot,” Stretch said with a smirk.

Edge smiled back. “I know. I had to find some way to outsmart you and your sneaky ways.”

Stretch’s blush was beautiful, and Edge kissed his cheekbone before leading him over to the bed. They both sat down and Edge took a moment to breathe before he finally opened the box. He held it out to Stretch to let him see it. 

Stretch sucked in a breath and very gently touched the thin strip of black leather, sliding along to the center where an orange and red stone sat sparkling like fire in the light from the room. 

“oh my god, edge...this is...this isn’t at all what i expected. it’s so pretty!” He looked up to meet Edge’s eye lights, and the love shining in his was nearly overwhelming. “you made that for me?”

Edge smiled. “Well, I had it made for you, yes. Do you like it?” A part of him wanted to take it out of the box and secure it around Stretch’s neck, but he told himself to be patient. Stretch wanted to see it, sure, but that didn’t mean he was ready to wear it right now. 

Stretch nodded reverently and reached out again to touch the stone. “what is this? it’s beautiful.”

“It’s a fire opal, and the moment I saw it, I knew I wanted to see it on you. Sometimes I think I should have had your ring made with this stone.” 

“my ring is perfect,” Stretch said, glancing down at it. It was a simple silver band with two small diamonds nestled into the metal, and soon enough, Edge would be wearing a matching one. “will you, um…” he trailed off and swallowed before looking up at Edge. “will you put it on me?”

That was more than Edge had expected. “Are you sure about this, Stretch? I don’t want you to just try it on and put it back to forget about it. Showing you is one thing, but I can’t...Please don’t do that to me.”

Stretch took the box from Edge’s hands and set it carefully in the middle of the bed before he stood up and placed himself in front of Edge. He reached out to hold onto Edge’s shoulder and leaned down to kiss him deeply. Edge couldn’t help but relax into the kiss, letting the familiar taste of his love wash over him. He pulled back too soon, and Edge reached out to hold him, attempted to pull him closer, but the bed refused to allow it.

“i told you a minute ago, out on the couch, that i want to be your husband in every way i can be. i’m absolutely not teasing you or taking this lightly.” He cupped Edge’s face in his hands and leaned in to kiss the ridge of his nasal bone. “that’s not just some jewelry, i know that, and i’m not trying to make it seem like it is. i’m asking you, edge, to make me your husband. please?” 

Edge stood up and pulled Stretch into a deep kiss, his arms holding tightly both with relief and desire. Stretch melted against him, holding just as tightly and kissing back with fervent need. 

When Edge broke the kiss, they were both breathing heavily. He gave his love one more, soft kiss and then leaned over to get the box off the bed. He felt Stretch shiver next to him as he turned around and straightened his spine. Edge couldn’t help but place a soft, nuzzling kiss on his cervical vertebrae before finally pulling the collar free of the box. 

Edge’s soul pulsed hungrily as he wrapped the thin collar around Stretch’s neck and secured it. He never dared hope for this, was so damn positive that he’d lose everything he loved so much, and yet here he was with his fiance--no, his husband--accepting his collar. 

Stretch turned around and smiled brightly. “how does it look?”

Beautiful. Gorgeous. Tempting. The black leather was a stark contrast to Stretch’s delicate bones, and the fire opal seemed to shine as brightly as his soul. He took Stretch’s hand and gently kissed the back of it.

“Come see,” he said softly, leading Stretch over to the large standing mirror next to the wardrobe. He stood behind his love with his hands on his shoulders and gently tugged at the hoodie to try to get a better view. 

Stretch reached up and gently fingered the opal. “it’s even prettier on me,” he breathed. 

Edge leaned down and pressed a kiss to his neck. “I have to agree.” Another kiss as his hands wandered down to the bottom hem of the hoodie. “But do you know what would be the prettiest?”

Stretch gave him a look that told him he knew exactly what he was going to say. His tone was bordering on sarcastic as he spoke. “no, i have no idea. please tell me; i’m dying of suspense.”

Edge chuckled and lifted up, happy when Stretch allowed it easily. “You, wearing nothing but my collar.”

He felt Stretch shiver against him, but before he could ask if he was cold, Stretch turned and pulled the black tank top off as well before reaching for Edge’s shirt. 

“i really need you, baby,” he said, his voice dripping with hunger. Edge let him strip him down to his bones before helping him out of the rest of his clothing. 

Soon enough, they were both naked. Edge reached out and ran a gentle thumb over the leather of the collar. The stone was just as gorgeous next to his naked bones as Edge thought it would. As Stretch tried to get closer, tried to wrap a hand around Edge’s shaft, he caught him by the shoulders and gently urged him to turn to face the mirror. 

“Look at you,” he whispered against Stretch’s skull. “You’re absolutely gorgeous, all the time, but do you know why I chose this stone?” He reached around to touch it lightly as Stretch shook his head. Letting his finger trail down Stretch’s sternum, he explained. “It’s the color of our magic when it mixes, you and me together. It shines so brightly, just like you do, a bright burst of color in my otherwise dark world.” He leaned in and kissed Stretch’s shoulder as his fingers found their way lower, to his hips where his magic had already taken form. 

Stretch gasped as Edge’s fingers slipped between his already wet folds. His hands grasped at Edge’s arm, not to pull away but to hold him there. 

“Don’t close your eyes, love,” Edge said softly. “I want you to watch this, to see how fucking beautiful you are to me, how much I love you.” 

“oh, fuck, edge, please!”

“Please what?” He dipped a long finger inside him, pleased when Stretch moaned and sank back against him. “Tell me what you need.” He added another finger, gently moving inside him as his thumb rubbed his clit. 

Stretch moaned again, his body squirming, pressing into Edge’s hand. “i need you, baby, you inside me. please?”

He turned Stretch’s head to kiss him deeply and added a third finger, used them to make sure his body was ready. Stretch kissed him back messily, his hand that wasn’t still holding Edge’s arm in place was up and wrapped around Edge’s skull, his fingertips clawing against bone. 

Edge pulled back from the kiss and eased his fingers free, his own body pulsing with need as Stretch pushed back into him. He took a moment to appreciate the color now decorating his fingers before he took Stretch’s hands and leaned forward to place them on the sides of the mirror. 

“Lean forward like this, love. Watch yourself as I fuck you.” 

Stretch half-laughed, half-moaned as Edge got into position and gently pushed in. 

“and here i thought you were the one with the praise kink.”

Edge felt himself blush. “I can’t deny it,” he said as he began to thrust. “I love knowing that you love me and find me attractive. But even more than that, I love telling you how much I love you and how beautiful you are, especially like this,” he pushed in deep and marveled at the sound Stretch made along with the view of their magic swirling together, “especially when we make love.”

He set a faster pace then, need driving him forward with each deep thrust. He leaned in and rested his forehead against Stretch’s left scapula. Stretch pushed him back only to reach back with one arm to pull him closer, his back pressed into Edge’s chest. 

“you watch with me,” he panted, followed by a deep, desperate moan. “watch yourself fuck me. watch me cum. fuck, i’m so close!”

Edge’s grip on Stretch’s hips tightened and he pulled him back with each forward thrust, a frantic need building to see Stretch come apart just before he did the same. He kissed Stretch’s neck just above the collar. He watched in the mirror as Stretch reached down to circle his own clit, his body tensing as his release came nearer. 

“Cum for me, love,” Edge whispered. “Let me see you, feel you.”

Suddenly, Stretch’s cunt tightened in orgasm as he wailed in pure bliss. His sockets scrunched closed as his hips jerked. Edge fucked him through it, watched greedily in the mirror as his pale orange magic leaked down his femurs and his soul pulsed, beautiful and bright in his ribcage. He wasn’t far behind as Stretch’s body continued to pulse around his cock. 

He pushed in roughly and held there as he came, barely managed to keep his eyes open to see in the mirror as their magic mingled both inside Stretch’s body and out as his cum leaked out. He pulled out slowly, mesmerized as he watched their mixed magic flow from Stretch’s pussy. 

Stretch turned in Edge’s arms and leaned up to kiss him deeply. Edge held him tightly, noting the tremble in his bones. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, gently running a hand down his spine. 

Stretch smiled tiredly at him. “i’m so good. so tired. can we go clean up and then snuggle for a bit?”

“Of course.”

Edge led the way to the bathroom where they cleaned up as best they could with a wet washcloth. A shower could wait for later.

Once clean, they went back to their bedroom to get under the covers. Stretch wormed his way into Edge’s arms and wrapped an arm around his chest. Edge held him gently, ready to stay by his side as his love napped. He was tired, but not sleepy, but he sure wasn’t going anywhere. 

“hey edge?”

He hummed and looked down at Stretch resting his head on Edge’s chest. 

“can you promise you won’t hide things from me anymore? like the collar thing? i’ve already said that i’ll be open to talk about them, but i’ll promise again.”

Edge hugged him tightly. “I promise, Stretch. And I’m sorry, I--”

Stretch reached up and put a hand over his mouth. “no, don’t be sorry. it’s hard, i know, but i’m so damn proud of you. just use this as a reason why communicating with me is so important. you never know what kind of wonderful things can happen.”

He was absolutely right. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the top of Stretch’s skull. 

Stretch snuggled in again, and Edge lightly rubbed his back until his breathing evened out and he fell asleep. Edge closed his eyes and let his fingers trail up Stretch’s spine to his neck. He laid his hand over the collar and breathed a sigh of contentment. To the rest of the world, his brother excluded, he and Stretch wouldn’t be married for another few months. But for him and Stretch, in their own secret way, their wedding had been tonight. It was everything Edge had ever dared hope for. 

Later, they’d finish going through the pile of kinks for their jar. He supposed, after all, the collar would be set aside to be thrown away. They wouldn’t need it there any longer. 

Edge smiled to himself and leaned in to give Stretch one more kiss on his head. That could all wait. For now, he was content to hold his lover--his husband--as he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I'd love to know your thoughts!


End file.
